Wireless service provider networks transport wireless network traffic associated with a variety of services, applications, and content. The network traffic may include voice, text, video, and/or data. Network traffic is ever increasing with the increasing use of mobile devices for streaming and downloading multimedia content.
Network traffic can increase during certain times, such as during popular events, like sporting events. During these certain times, network traffic can become overloaded and can cause lag or delay, and decrease a user's overall experience on the network.